Victoria Seras
Seras Victoria (セラス・ヴィクトリア, Serasu Vikutoria) is one of the main protagonists in the Hellsing series created by Kouta Hirano. Seras was turned into a vampire by Alucard to save her from a would-be fatal gunshot wound in the chest, that he also caused. Her Japanese voice actor is Fumiko Orikasa. Her English voice actor in both series is Katherine T. Gray. Appearance Seras is a young woman with short, somewhat messy blond hair and blue eyes, which turn red when she becomes enraged and permanently when she becomes a full fledged vampire. Her figure is well developed, especially her large breasts. She usually wears a tight yellow Hellsing uniform with a short skirt, long white stockings, and tall brown boots (the uniform turned red due to the amount of blood absorbed into her body during the events of OVA 7). In the anime series, Seras wears a tight blue Hellsing uniform with a short skirt, long black stockings, and tall black boots. Personality Seras is a strong willed woman, and apparently had always been since childhood which is confirmed through her flashbacks. Seras is often considered a tomboy; a very brave, strong-willed and heroic young woman who often rejects following orders of her master that cross with her personal beliefs. Her devotion to morals and integrity is rather unusual, considering her horrid past. However, she is a loyal and trustworthy soldier who will diligently follow the orders of her commander, provided said commander has proven his or her worth. Her level of maturity in comparison to the other characters is somewhat questionable; she seems to be the child the others could not be, yet possessing a sort of worldly maturity and superficial intelligence that most other characters lack, as well as a sort of 'nature winning against nurture' mentality, as opposed to most other characters. She's the "light that stands out from the darkness" (quoting Kouta Hirano from a recent interview). History Seras' father, a police officer, "got in too deep" during an undercover mission. The group he had infiltrated traced him back to his home and brutally murdered him. Her mother hid Seras in a closet and then walked out to face the criminals, who immediately killed her as well. A distraught Seras charged out and stabbed one of the criminals in the eye with a fork before being shot in the gut and thrown against a wall. The flashback ends with Seras seeing glimpses of the criminals having sex with her mother's corpse. It was also shown that, after the ordeal in her orphanage, she threw a stone at another child for taking a toy she was playing with. Near the end of the flashback, Seras is told that she may be relocated if her violence continues, as the orphanage may not be able to care for her any longer. There, she expresses her strongest wish - to become a police officer. Seras was originally a police officer who, along with the rest of her squad, was sent into Cheddar Village, where a vampire disguised as (or possibly was formerly) a priest had taken control of the town and turned its inhabitants into Ghouls (zombies). Taken hostage by that vampire, who used her as a human shield, she was given a "choice" by Alucard after shooting her through the lung in order to kill the vampire: she could either die as a human, or be turned into a vampire herself, and live. She chose to live, and so Alucard turned her into a vampire, her virgin blood allowed her to successfully make the transition from human to vampire (non-virgin or same-sex vampire victims become ghouls). She was employed by the Hellsing Organization immediately afterwards. Her actual age is not known but she is generally believed to be at least 18 and is popularly believed to be 19 or 20. The most possible, though, is the latter, since she had already joined the police force at the start of the manga, making the age of 18 unlikely.She encounters Alexander Anderson of The Iscariot Organization and Jan Valetine of Millennium who invaded the Mansion with his Brother Luke.She meets Pip bernadotte and the Wild Geese thinking that vampires do not exist Seras proofed that vampires do exist by poking Pip and then was sent to Rio de Janerio,Brazil along with Alucard and Pip.There they encounter Tublicain Alhambra another agent of Millennium and Alucard with others defeats him and his forces.Later they went back to England with a jet sent by Anderson and discusses with the Queen about the Millennium forces.Schrodinger appears giving a message from The Major and then prepares to guard the Mansion with the Wild Geese.In Volume 6 and 7 The Mansion was under attack again this time by Zorin Blitz Seras uses her new weapons to destroy Zorin's blimp but she and some of her forces survive.The Wild Geese managed to kill some of them but Zorin's illsuion caught them off guard and her troops came in killing off some of the wild geese.Seras trying to overcome all of the Millennium troops while Pip and the Wild geese are being Slaughtered but Seras maid it just in time face off against Zorin Blitz but Zorin uses her illsion causing Seras to see her Tragic past and Zorin cuts her arm off ,stabs her stomach,and cuts her eyes off.Zorin taunghts and mocks her for being so pitful,just as Zorin was about to kill her Pip saves her and knocks Zorin off.Pip grabing Seras and running towards to the other Wild geese he is wounded by a millennium troop and was stabed by Zorin.Pip grabs Seras head and kisses her saying she is tough girl and orders her to feed off of him to finish them and Seras tearfully accepts this biting Pip and absorbing his soul Seras has finally become a True vampire and sucessfully killed Zorin and her forces.She then filies off to kill the other Milennium forces and ghouls.She saves Integra from the Iscariot forces led by heinkel wolfe and yumie takagi.She and Integra meets up with Alucard and he greets Seras in a more kind way.She and Integra witness the battle between Alucard and Anderson.Seras saves Alucard from being burned by a God like Anderson and Alucard defeats him.While mourninf for Anderson Walter(now a vampire) jumps from the air and crushes the remains of Anderson on his foot.She and Integra go inside the Zepplen to find the Major and killing off the remaining Millennium forces The Captain was also among them he and Seras clashed but The Captain had the advangtage.Just as The Werewolf had the upper hand Pip reached out of Seras's mind and aids her against the Captain using Pip as her familiar Seras and Pip finally killed the Werewolf.Then meets up with Integra against the Major shooting his left arm and half his torso.Integra and Major were in a unfight Integra at the cost of her right eye shoots the Major to the head and left the exploding Zeppen.30 years later Seras and Heinkel Wolfe became rivals just like Alucard and Anderson were.She always know that her master will come back because he drank her blood and she uses Pip as the shadow to cover up intruders witch The Iscariots take notice.Alucard came back by killing all his lives except one and now he's everywhere & nowhere.Integra and Seras are happy to see Alucard return and thus ends the Hellsing series. Powers and Abilities Although she primarily uses weapons such as her Harkonnen, Seras is well-trained in hand-to-hand combat and can easily take down opponents using brute strength, as shown in Episodes 12 and 13 when facing against the powerful FREAK zombie. It isn't stated how well-trained she is or what techniques she knows, although she states that she received basic self-defense training in Volume 2 of the manga when she became a police officer. She demonstrates some maneuvers and attacks such as kicks and karate chops that suggest that she is taught in some kind of martial arts. Specifically, she put Jan Valentine in a hold, preventing him from moving. She has strong legs and can run very fast, even faster than bullets. But without a doubt, the biggest example of her unique strength (before drinking Pip's blood) is in episode 6 of the TV series or episode 2 of the OVA when, while in a berserker rage, she destroys almost a few dozen ghouls in mere seconds, after temporarily letting loose her strength. Her abilities greatly increase during Volume 7 of the manga (when she becomes a true vampire) when she decimates an entire row of vampires in a single move. After being fatally wounded by Zorin's scythe, Pip tells Seras, who was blinded and crippled, to drink his blood so they can win together; he dies before she can respond. She does drink, however, and becomes one of the "True Undead." Her eyes regenerate and she regains the use of her legs. Furthermore her left arm, which had been severed at the shoulder, is restored as the same type of shadow-matter that Alucard can manipulate. It seems that upon becoming a full vampire, Seras has inherited some of Alucard's powers, and perhaps whatever modifications Hellsing had made to him as well. After she kills Zorin, Seras uses her new powers to fly to London and defend Sir Integra from the treacherous Iscariot priests. After drinking Pip's blood, Seras displays a few changes. Not only are her powers enhanced, but it is also evident that she is no longer afraid to use them. Some of Pip's self-confidence seems to have rubbed off: after descending upon an armed party of Iscariot soldiers who are about to kill Integra, Alexander Anderson notes her change, declaring her an unholy creature. Seras, in response, calmly smiles and says that she's "not afraid of anything anymore". A very well-known and respected group of fan-translators known as the Birds of Hermes have stated that the memories seen in Seras' mind are a Ricean metaphor in which blood carries and transmits memories (essentially fragments of the soul) that act like film negatives, but lack the original consciousness, creating a copy of the mind. One scene relates particularly well to this issue. After killing Zorin, Seras walks up to the remaining Wild Geese with a smile, telling them that she would fulfill her promise and crush the Nazis. A shot of the place Pip died but with his body nowhere to be found is shown and the Geese, catching on to something, stand to attention, salute, and say "Yes Sir!" as she flies off to Sir Integra's aid. In chapter 85 - Warcraft (3), Pip's spirit speaks to a wounded Seras after an assault from the Captain. At the end of the conversation, it's implied they are going to fight "together" against this foe once again. Due to mistranslation, in the German edition of the Hellsing manga, Seras affirms to Integra that she turned Pip into a vampire. Around the end of volume 8 and the beginning of volume 9, Alucard appears to be on the losing end in his battle against a god-like Anderson. Alucard is sliced in two by Anderson's bayonet and can't seem to regenerate the damage. Seras appears at the last second and grabs the blade to prevent further damage to Alucard, but the thorns and flames start to consume her. This gives Alucard enough time to come to his senses and resume combat against Anderson. Following Anderson's defeat, she boarded the Hindenburg II with Integra in order to finish off Millennium. After protecting Integra from Waffen SS vampires, she engaged The Captain in battle. After a vicious battle which demolishes Hindenburg II's main hanger, Seras kills her nemesis with help from her new familiar, Pip. In the TV series, she doesn't portray much power beyond superhuman endurance, strength and senses as well as a slight clairvoyance ability. She does bend a machine gun barrel with ease in an episode, showing that she does possess strength. However in the manga she demonstrates considerable power the extent and range of which is unknown. In a manner consistent with vampire lore in popular culture, Seras's powers seem to be derived from those of her sire. At first, she displayed superhuman strength (presumably she can lift at least 6 tons), superspeed (she can dodge bullets at close range), a "third eye" ability like clairvoyance that lets her penetrate illusions and see things from afar as well as sense auras by the look of it, and regeneration (at whose level is unknown but it is quite potent despite the fact that she only drank blood once before Pip, when it was offered by Integra). She can also make her teeth very sharp, like most other vampires. After consuming Pip's blood, the effectiveness of her abilities sky-rocketed and she learned how to dispel Zorin's magic with a thought. (Zorin saw a mixed series of memories, memories contained within the minds of both Pip and Seras...then Seras grabbed her.) Another ability whose presence is analogous to Anderson's 4-dimensional status is telekinesis, or more accurately tactile telekinesis. Despite having a slight frame and little weight, she has phenomenal lifting strength and load-bearing abilities, but her limbs come under none of the normal strain of such weight and such objects do not crumble when carried. Furthermore, extremely high-recoil and normally turret-fixed weapons afford no such problems to Seras, even though powerful muscles would afford her little help without a strong footing. In addition, her wings do not flap. Instead, she soars much like a bullet. She can also absorb souls (or at least memories) carried in the blood of others. Her most dramatic power, however, is the use of solid shadows from which she makes a bat wing that emanate from the stump that was her left arm, allowing her to fly at enormous speeds and then later use it as a non-lethal weapon against Iscariot. Her overall power level remains under question; Anderson seems to regard her as a true nosferatu who still conceals herself in human visage and the Major calls her 'one of the fighters in the final tragedy of Walpurgisnacht'. After becoming a true vampire, the stump of her severed left arm now produces a solid shadowy substance which Seras can manipulate into various shapes. She first forms it into a wing for flying, and she also used it in this form as a non-lethal weapon against a group of the Vatican's soldiers who were holding Integra "prisoner". In chapter 82, we see her forming it into an arm in order for her to be able to wield two guns at once, and in Chapter 85 it is shown that she can turn them into normal shadows, which snake along the ground similar to Zorin Blitz's tattoos and form them into sharp spikes for stabbing, lethal attacks. Her fully vampiric form might lack a human left arm, as it was severed by Zorin Blitz just before she became a true vampire. Like Alucard, her transformation was completed upon her truly embracing her vampiric nature and brought about the enhanced effects and access to the higher-level powers; subsequent souls would thus serve only to increase her overall power level and regenerative abilities without changing the nature of her powers. For instance, 30 years after the Millenium incident, she has such control over her shadow matter that she can mimic Alucard's entire outfit by transforming it, but she still cannot shapeshift any part of her body besides her arm. The overall progression of her abilities and combat prowess is best depicted by the fact that Seras (with Pip's help), managed to not only do battle with the experienced Captain, Millennium's greatest soldier (besides Dark Walter) on nearly equal terms, but best him. Prior to drinking Pip's blood, Seras could not walk in the sun without a hooded jacket and overcast skies. However, after she does, she is able to stand sunlight and has a shadow, as depicted in Chapter 73. Weapons Victoria's preferred weapon is the Hellsing ARMS Anti-Midian Cannon Harkonnen. (Although notably, because its weight of 120 lbs. or approx. 60 kg, she is probably the only one who is able to use it anyway.) With the Harkonnen in hand, Seras serves perfectly as long-range fire support. Before gaining the Harkonnen, Seras used a relatively smaller rifle, firing 13.7mm rounds, as is seen written on the gun in the OVA. In the manga this gun is unnamed but the letters BAERLKS are spelled out on its side; in the OVA, however, the gun has Harkonnen written in the same place. Later on, for the purpose of defending Hellsing HQ, Seras was given the cannon-like firearm, the Harkonnen II . Although she loses her weapons during the confrontation with Zorin, relying instead on her "Shadow Arm," Seras makes use of firearms again during the confrontation with the Captain, using a pair of MG-42 Machine Guns salvaged from dead Millennium soldiers. Gallery 2Dvd07l (14).jpg 2Dvd07l (13).jpg 2Dvd07l (11).JPG 2Dvd07l (10).jpg 2Dvd07l (9).jpg 2Dvd07l (7).jpg 2Dvd07l (6).jpg 2Dvd07l (5).JPG 2Dvd07l (4).jpg 2Dvd07l (3).jpg 2Dvd07l (1).jpg !z (10).jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Hellsing Heroes Category:Undead Heroes Category:Hellsing members Category:Heroines Category:Vampires Category:Living Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Religious Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Comic Relief Category:Damsel in distress Category:Good Darkness Category:Vigilante Category:Cops Category:Femme Fatale Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Tsundere Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:One-Man Army Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Outright Heroes Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Evil exterminators Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Knight Templar Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence